dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Hel
Hel (全体), also known as Goddess of Destruction Hel (破壊の女神) is the daughter of Loki and new heir of God of Destruction and The Goddess of Death in Asgard. Hel have the same texture like her father, the God of Mischief. Hel always wanted to followher father footstep to become the next of God of Destruction but she rank as the Goddess of Death. Hel is nasty little goddess. Hel serves as the tertiary antagonist throughout Season Four of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and personality: Hel got long blond or white hair with red eyes and wear Nordic Goddess gothic clothing as Nordic God. Hel control dearth and yet she despire on Hades and King Minos from thier foolishness instead she wanted something else for her change that she wanted to be a God of Destruction and follow her father footstep. Ever since she learn that Kali was no more that Loki take his place and she too become the next heir as the New of God of Destruction instead that she made follow subject on Beerus and the rest of them. Hel have a rival Akari that she is the Leader of the Valkyire know she diaper on them and yet she no match against Shukumei along with Centur and Horus. She also met Lilith, Lucifer wife who made quite relationship but Lilith know on Hel tactics and master strategist yet Lilith over rank her. But she admire Hel ability when she taught her about power from desire overrank. She did fought in the Chaos War but lost against the Harmony God and learn that Kail was killed in the war, while her father take her place as the new God of Destruction. Odin fear that Hel will be next as the new God of Destruction and she stronger than Thor. But according to him that Hel is no match against the Harmony God yet she tried to kill one Tail, but Uriel protect him along with Toyo and Horus to stop her. Hel learn that she is no match against the Harmony God as failed assassination. Loki seem impressive on her daughter that one day she will make a fine new God of Destruction as thier new Queen. That Hel is Loki's daddy girl. Powers and Abilities As a Goddess of Destruction and Norse Goddess of the Underworld, Hel is one of the most powerful goddesses of the 3rd Multiverse. Hel is shown to be just as powerful as Pandora and thus holds superior power to that of Maul. Hel is shown to be able to overpower Vegeta in his Super Saiyan God form and was able hold her own against Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. Her power level in this form is about 13,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: As the Norse Goddess of the Underworld, Hel has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, powerful enough to be superior to that of a Super Saiyan God. Hel was able to overpower both Shido and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan God forms individually. Superhuman Speed: As the Norse Goddess of the Underworld, Hel can move at considerable superhuman speeds, being able to go toe-to-toe with Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 5 form and can outmaneuver him on many occasions. She also appeared behind Hephaestus in an instant. Superhuman Durability: As the Norse Goddess of the Underworld, Hel is shown to be extremely resistant against certain attacks. Hel was able to tank Super Saiyan God Vegeta's Galick Gun and remained unfazed by the attack. Underworld Lordship: As the Norse Goddess of the Underworld, Hel has authority and duty in Nifilheim and Helheim which are the Underworld of the Twelve Realms, a place where the souls of the all recently departed go, an Afterlife or Realm of the Dead located below the realm of the living. Death-Force Manipulation: As the Norse Goddess of the Underworld, Hel can create, shape and manipulate the essence of Death, which is present in all mortals throughout the universe. Death Inducement: As the Norse Goddess of the Underworld, Hel can kill anyone and possibly even anything using varying means, either instantly, slowly over time, after certain conditions are met, or after a certain period of time has gone. Universe Destruction: '''As a Goddess of Destruction, Hel can destroy an entire universe and everything in it. '''God of Destruction Physiology: As a Goddess of Destruction, Hel is a Goddess of Destruction, gaining immense power to destroy anything and everything, even divine beings. She can destroy planets and whole star systems in an instant. As a Goddess of Destruction, Hel also has the task of keeping balance in the universe. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- Hel can manipulate her ki to the point of being able to fly. * '''Instantaneous Movement '- Hel can use this technique to teleport to other planets. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Hel can transport anywhere within and even outside the universe. Physical-Based Techniques * 'Energy Nullification '- Hel is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. ** 'Mortal Ki-Immunity '- Mortal ki has absolutely no effect on Hel. However her ki can still be detected by those who have God-ki or Super God-Ki. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Hel's Ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Destruction - '''As the God of Destruction, Hel can destroy everything and anything with little effort. By extending one of her hands, with her four main fingers straight up and her thumb crossing her palm horizontally and then announcing "Destruction", Hel causes her target to quickly disintegrate into nothing. ** '''Energy of Destruction - Hel utilizes an energy sphere variation of this technique. ** Barrier of Destruction '''- Hel coats herself in aura which destroys everything it touches. * '''Sphere of Destruction - Like many Gods of Destruction, Hel has this technique. Hel creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in her hands and brings them above her head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which she throws at her opponent. * God of Destruction's Wraith '''- Hel unleashes multiple ki blasts in all direction from her aura. * '''Wrath of the God of Destruction - Hel holds out the index finger of her left hand and then fires a powerful yellow ki-blast from her fingertip. * Golden Death Beam '- The most powerful variation of the Death Beam technique used by Hel. Hel uses this technique to destroy a planet. * '''Emperor's Death Beam '- This is a more powerful variation of the Golden Death-Beam technique. It is the rapid fire version of the Golden Death Beam attack. Transformations Goddess of Destruction Hel achieved this form, after training with her father Loki. In this state, her skin tone is much darker, and her eyes turn reddish-purple. Hel also gained a slight muscle increase and also gained a red symbol, similar to that of Belmods. Her power has increased to the point that her power is superior to that of a Super Saiyan 5. In this form, Hel can overpower Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 5. Her power level in this form is about 61,750,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships '''Hel and Loki - Hel shares a very close relationship with her father Loki. Hel is extremely devoted and loyal to her father and as such will do anything for him, even betraying the Asgardian Gods to join the Absalon Empire. Hel and Pandora - Pandora is Hel's eternal arch-enemy and they often fight each-other. Pandora absolutely despises Pandora and wants to eliminate her someday. Category:Antagonists Category:God of destruction Category:Characters Category:Gods